szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anjou/anjou2
'Anjou 2' zurück One Bouchard, Cte Gâtinais, +by 1026 had issue: *A1. Geoffroy II Ferreol, Cte de Château-Landon (1026-46), Cte de Gâtinais, *ca 1000, +1.4.1046; m.ca 1035 Ermengarde d'Anjou (*ca 1018 +18.3.1076) **B1. Geoffroy III "le Harbu", Cte d'Anjou (1060-68); *ca 1040, +1096/7; m.before 1060 Julienne de Langeais (+after 7.8.1067) **B2. Foulques IV "le Rechin", Cte d'Anjou (1068-1109), *1043, +14.4.1109; 1m: Hildegarde de Baugency (+by 1070); 2m: 1070 (div) Ermengarde de Bourbon; 3m:'''1076 (div 1080) Ermengarde de Châtel-Aillon; '''4m: (div) N de Brienne, a dau.of Gauthier I de Brienne; 5m: 1089 (div ca 1092) Bertrade de Montfort (*ca 1059 +14.2.1117) ***C1. 1m. Ermengarde, *ca 1068, +Jerusalem 1146/14.2.1117; 1m: 1089 (div 1090) Duke Guillaume IX of Aquitaine (+1126/7); 2m: ca 1093 Alain IV Fergent, Duc de Bretagne (+1119) ***C2. 2m. Geoffroy IV Martel, *ca 1073, +1106 ***C3. 5m. Foulques V "le Jeune", Cte d'Anjou (1109-29), Ct of Maine (1110-29), King of Jerusalem (1131-43), *1092, +Acre 10.11.1143/Ptolemais 13.11.1144; 1m: 11.7.1110 Eremburge, Cts de Maine (*ca 1096 +1126); 2m: 2.6.1129 Melisende de Rethel, Queen of Jerusalem (*ca 1101 +11.9.1161) ****D1. 1m. Geoffroy V Plantagenet, Cte d'Anjou, Touraine et Maine (1129-51), Duke of Normandy (1144-51), *Anjon 23.8.1113, +Château du Loir 7.9.1151, bur Le Mans Cathedral; m.Le Mans 3.4./26.8.1127 Empress Matilda of England (*II.1102, +10.9.1167/69) *****E1. King HENRY II of England (1154-89), Cte d'Anjou (1151-89), *Le Mans 5.3.1133, +Chinon 6.7.1189, bur Fontevraud Abbey; m.Bordeaux 11.5.1152 Dss Eleanor of Aquitaine (*1122 +31.3.1204); for his issue see HERE *****E2. Geoffroy VI, Cte d'Anjou et de Nantes 1156, *Argentan 1.6.1134, +Nantes 26.7.1158 *****E3. Guillaume, Cte de Poitou, *Angers VIII.1135, +Rouen 30.1.1164 *****E4. illegitimate Emma d'Anjou, *after 1128; m.Guy V, sire de Laval /OR m.ca VII.1174 David I, Pr of Gwynedd *****E5. illegitimate Hamelin, 1st Earl of Surrey, 1st Earl Warenne, *1130, +7.5.1202, bur Chapter House, Lewes; m.IV.1164 Isabel de VarennesWarenne, Css of Surrey (*1137, +13.7.1199) ******F1. William de Warenne, 2nd Earl of Surrey, *1166, +27.5.1240; 1m: Mathilde d'Aubigny (+1216); 2m: before 13.10.1225 Maud Marshall (*ca 1171 +27.3.1248), dau.of William, 1st Earl of Pembroke; all kids were by 2m. *******G1. John de Warenne, 3rd Earl of Surrey, *ca VIII.1231, +29.9.1304; m.1247 Alix de Lusignan (*ca 1224 +9.2.1256) ********H1. William de Warenne, *1256, +killed in tournament 12.12.1286 /murdered at Croydon 15.12.1286; m.VI.1285 Joan de Vere (+by 23.11.1293), dau.of Robert de Vere, 5th Earl of Oxford *********I1. John de Warenne, 8th Earl of Surrey, *1286, +30.6.1347; m.1306 Joanne de Bar (+1361) *********I2. Alice, *Arundel, Sussex ca 1285/87, +after 23.5.1338; m.1305 Edmund Fitzalan, Earl of Arundel (*1.5.1285 +17.11.1338) ********H2. Eleanor, *1251, +1282/90; m.York 8.9.1268 Sir Henry de Percy (+29.10.1272) ********H3. Isabel, *1253, +after 1296; m.before 7.2.1281 John Baliol, King of Scotland (*1249 +IV.1313) *******G2. Isabel, +by 23.11.1282; m.1234 Hugh d'Aubigny, Earl of Arundel (+1243) ******F2. Ela, *ca 1162, +after 1220; 1m: Robert de Newburn; 2m: William Fitzwilliam of Sprotborough (+1219/24) ******F3. Isabel, +by 30.11.1234; 1m: Robert de Lacy (+1193); 2m: ca 1196 Guilbert de l'Aigle, Lord of Pevensey (+1231) ******F4. Mathilde, *ca 1162, +by 13.12.1228; 1m: Cte Henri d'Eu (+1190/91); 2m: Henri d'Estouteville, Lord of Eckington, sn de Valmont et de Rames (+before 1236) ****D2. 1m. Helie/Elias II, Cte de Maine 1129, +15.1.1151; m.Philippa du Perche, dau.of Rotrou II du Perche by Mathilda, illegitimate dau.of King Henry I of England *****E1. ''Beatrix; m.Jean I de Ponthieu, Cte d'Alencon (+1191)'' ****D3. 1m. Mahaut/Isabel de Gatinais, as widow Abbess of Fontevrault, *1107, +Fontevrault 1154; m.Lisieux, Normandy VI.1119 Duke William III of Normandy (+25.11.1120) ****D4. 1m. Sibylle, a nun in the Abbey of St.Lazarus at Bethlehem, *1112, +Bethlehem 1165; 1m: 1123 (div 1124) William Clito of Normandy, Ct of Flanders (*1101 +1128); 2m: 1134 Thierry I of Lorraine, Ct of Flanders (*1099/1101, +17.1.1168) ****D5. 2m. King BALDWIN III of Jerusalem (1143-63), *1131, +of poisoning at Beirut 1163; m.1158 Theodora Kalusine Komnene ****D6. 2m. AMALRICH I (=Amaury), King of Jerusalem (1163-74), *1136, +Jerusalem 11.7.1174; 1m: ca 1158 (annulled 1162) Agnés de Courtenay (+after 1181); 2m: 29.8.1167 Maria Komnenos (*1154, +by 1217) *****E1. 1m. King BALDWIN IV "le Lépreux" of Jerusalem (1173-85), *1161, +1185 *****E2. 1m. Queen SIBYLLE of Jerusalem, *1150/ca 1160, +X.1190; 1m: X.1176 Guillaume VI de Montferrat, Ct of Jaffa and Askalon (*ca 1150 +1177); 2m: 1180 Guy de Lusignan, King of Jerusalem & Cyprus (*ca 1160 +18.7.1194) *****E3. 2m. Queen ISABELLA of Jerusalem (X.1190-1206) -cr VII.1191, *1171/72, +before V.1206, bur Jerusalem; 1m: XI.1183 (div XI.1190) Onfroi IV Seigneur de Thoron (*ca 1166 +after 1192); 2m: 24.11.1190 Conrad I de Montferrat (*ca 1146 +murdered Tyrus 28.4.1192); 3m: Acre 5.5.1192 Cte Henri II de Champagne (*29.7.1166 +murdered Acre 10.9.1197); 4m: 1198 Amaury II de Lusignan, King of Cyprus and Jerusalem (+1.4.1205) **B3. Hildegarde de Château-Landon, *ca 1032, +after 1060; m.ca 1060 Josceline I de Courtenay (*ca 1034, +after 1065) *A2. Letaud, fl 1026/ca 1050, was apparently father of: **B1. Letaud, fl 1076/80 ***C1. Foulques, Vcte de Château-Landon, fl ca 1076/ca 1126; m.before 1098 Biote de Monthliry ****D1. Guillaume, Vcte de Fessard, fl 1118/40; he was apparently father of: *****E1. Geoffroy, Vcte de Fessard, fl 1152/55 ******F1. Hugues, Vcte de Fessard, fl 1182/89; m.Adeline Souppes (+shortly after 1204); he was apparently father of: *******G1. Philippe, Vcte de Gâtinais, +by 1238; m.Elisabeth N ********H1. Guillaume, Vcte de Fessard, +after 1277; m.Jeanne N *********I1. Guillaume, Vcte de Fessard, fl 1271/7; m.before 15.3.1272 Perrenelle, sister of Philippe de Chaly; he was apparently father of: **********J1. Jean Garriaus, Vcte de Fessard, fl 1313/24 **********J2. Guillaume, Routier, fl 1313 *********I2. Philippe, fl 1272 ********H2. Guy, fl 1252, +by 1269 ********H3. Jean, took the Crosss 1249, +by 1269 ******F2. Guy, dit de Corquilleroy, fl 1182/9; m.Ermengarde; he left issue of whom I have no details *****E2. Guillaume, fl 1152/5 ****D2. Guy, Vcte de Château-Landon, fl 1118/26 ****D3. Orson, fl 1118; m.Aveline de Tracy-Montfaucon-en-Brie *****E1. Aveline, Dame de Nemours, +1196; m.Gautier de Villebion, sn de Nemours, great chamberlain of France (+1205) ****[D4. Philippe, Vcte de Gâtinais 1129; m.Elisabeth N] ***C2. Geoffroy, fl 1076/80 Rulers of Anjou, England and Jerusalem. Kategorie:Genealogien